Los Guardianes
by Writer65
Summary: Crossover entre Como entrenar a tu dragón, los sábados secretos, coraline, paranorman, lilo y stich, Hermano Oso u Tierra de Osos (como prefierean) juguete guerrero y el viaje de chihiro. ¿Que pasa cuando todos estos personajes se juntan y tienen una misión en especial?
1. Formando un equipo parte 1

**Hola, bueno primero tengo que agradecerte por leer esta historia que debo admitirlo, es una de las cosas más raras que he escrito y que posiblemente escribiré, pero me gusta y espero que también puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios para que opinen sobre mis locuras, jejejejejejeje.**

**Solo para dejar claro este es un crossover entre:**

**Como entrenar a tu dragón (libro), ParaNorman, Juguete Guerrero, Lilo y Stich, Los Sábados Secretos, Coraline (película) y El viaje de Chihiro.**

**Y los espacios de tiempo son:**

**Como entrenar a tu dragón- Después del cuarto libro.**

**ParaNorman-Un año después de la película.**

**Juguete Guerrero-Después de la película.**

**Lilo y Stich-Algunos años después de la película, ignorando todo lo sucedido en las secuelas y en la serie.**

**Hermano Oso-Dos años después de la primera película.**

**Los Sábados Secretos-Despues de la guerra de los Cryptids.**

**Coraline-Despues de la película.**

**El Viaje de Chihiro-Un año después de la película.**

**Bueno disfruten el fic:**

"_**Las leyendas cuentan que hace millones de años un mal muy grande acecho esta tierra, consumiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, los guardines legendarios al ver este horrible sufrimiento le concedieron el poder a ciertos individuos para derrotar al mal y enterrarlo para siempre.**_

_**Fueron llamados los salvadores y luego adorados como dioses, defendiendo a los humanos de cualquier amenaza posible, pero cuando el mundo ya no los necesitaba desparecieron, escondiendo su poder a la espera de que unos dignos sucesores los encontraran, listos para defender a su mundo, porque el mal realmente nunca muere."**_

-¿Y esas historias son verdaderas mama? –pregunto un chico pequeño de solo cuatro años de edad, con el cabello rojo rebelde.

-Hipo, tú sabes que esas son puras historias-dijo su madre Valhallarama,en ese momento el chico inclino la cabeza decepcionado-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ser verdaderas-entonces el niño volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa que su madre amaba-Ahora duérmete-se levantó y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de su pequeño hijo la detuvo.

-¿Mama?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que algún día yo podría ser uno de sus sucesores?- Valhallarama rio, por la inocencia del niño.

-¡Claro cariño!-el niño se emocionó e inmediatamente se metió debajo de las sabanas, ella salió del cuarto, si su esposo Estoico escuchara a Hipo decir eso se hubiera preocupado, e inmediatamente lo hubiera reprendido, pero Hipo solo era un niño y pronto esos pensamientos se le borrarían de la cabeza, todos tenemos que crecer algún día.

_Después de la guerra:_

-Pensé que seriamos una familia normal-dijo un chico con la piel marrón oscuro, el cabello negro con un mechón de pelo blanco en forma de estrella, llevaba puestos unos pantalones color amarillo, una camisa naranja con mangas largas color negro y un símbolo en el frente en forma de "S" estaba viendo el paisaje con la mirada perdida, desde la aeronave de su familia.

-Lo seremos cariño-le contesto su madre, Drew Sábado.

-Pero antes debemos hacer este último trabajo-añadió su padre, el doctor Solomon Sábado-Sera muy fácil, solo atraparemos al cryptid y eso será todo, nada más, nos retiraremos del negocio-al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho en los últimos tres meses desde que la guerra de los cryptids había terminado, con Argost fuera del camino, las nagas se habían dispersado y los avistamientos de cryptids eran cada vez menos frecuentes, la pareja Sábado había decidido que era hora de dejar ese estilo de vida e inclinarse por uno más…"normal"

Pero antes debían completar un último trabajo, uno muy sencillo, solo tenían que viajar a una pequeña ciudad llamada Derry donde se habían tenido informes de avistamientos de una criatura blanca similar a un tigre, y a Zak le encantaban los tigres…

-¡Vamos mini-hombre, será divertido!-dijo su tío Doyle tratando de subirle el ánimo-Una última aventura antes de jubilarse.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea divertido-respondió Zak indiferente, detrás de el una especie de gorila-gato llamado Fiskerton también trato de animarlo, pero Zak estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por un lado estaba emocionado y feliz por la idea de por fin tener una vida normal, o lo más normal que se pudiera como era su caso, Pero por el otro lado, sentía cierta nostalgia, por abandonar ese tipo de vida, adiós a la aventura, adiós a la acción y a los peligros, tal vez quizá a los amigos (una chica ladrona y un chico pez en un vecindario normal sin duda llamarían la atención)

Además la guerra de los cryptids había dejado heridas abiertas, la muerte de Van Rook aún les dolía y la destrucción de las ciudades a un daba de que hablar. La desaparición de sus poderes no le afectaba tanto aunque si implicaba más trabajo a la hora de completar las misiones. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, todos desordenados y sin saber cuáles eran los correctos y cuáles no.

-Aterrizaremos en una hora, prepárense-Drew.

_Una visita al medium:_

"_No olvides el toque de queda" _

-Cielos están siendo muy dramáticos-dijo Salma una chica con grande anteojos después de leer la nota pegada en la puerta de la escuela, era viernes y todos estaban listos para salir.

-Bueno si la gente ha visto a un tigre gigante por ahí creo que deberían preocuparse-le respondió Norman. Un chico que tenía un don muy peculiar, podía hablar con los muertos. Esto al principio le había ocasionado rechazo por parte de la sociedad y de su propia familia (excepto por su madre) pero después de detener la maldición de la bruja (que resulto no ser más que una pequeña niña incomprendida) la gente empezó a tratarlo mejor, al menos por un tiempo, en los últimos meses sentía que la gente volvía a mirarlo como el bicho raro del pueblo, las burlas comenzaban a volver. Pero aún conservaba el respeto de su familia y a sus dos amigos, Neil, un gordito muy simpático y Salma. Y Norman podía vivir con eso. Los tres amigos empezaron la marcha hacia sus casas.

-Pero no se han reportado ningún ataque ni nada por el estilo, además eso ni siquiera es aquí, es en el pueblo vecino, tal vez sea solo un tigre perdido-Salma.

-No es pueblo, es "mini-ciudad" y en cuanto a lo demás tal vez tengas razón, espero que lo encuentren pronto-Norman.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema-dijo Neil poniéndole las manos en los hombros-¿Ya saben qué hacer para este fin de semana?

-Yo tengo que estudiar, el lunes es la olimpiada del conocimiento, no es que lo necesite, pero quiero estar segura-Salma.

-¡Que modesta!-Norman.

-Jaja-Salma.

-¿Y tú?-Neil.

-Tengo que hacer algo especial hoy, así que posiblemente los vea mañana.

-¡Ah Norman!-Neil.

-Lo siento Neil-y terminando de decir esto inicio la marcha rumbo al bosque.

-¿Qué crees que tenga que hacer?-Neil.

-No lo sé-Salma-Tal vez va al bosque para hablar con el mismo por horas-ella y el gordito intercambiaron miradas.

_En el bosque:_

Norman había ido al árbol de Aggie, le gustaba ese lugar, tal vez fuera porque ahí había conocido a alguien como él, ambos rechazados por la sociedad solo por ser diferentes, juzgados por no ser como los demás, con miedo y con cierto resentimiento con todos. Pero ahora Aggie descansaba en paz, feliz, gracias a él, y estaba feliz por ella. También le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad que ese lugar le traía. Se sentó junto al árbol, ese lugar era su escape, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo.

De repente algo llamo su atención, levanto la mirada y ahí, sobre la rama de un árbol, había un ave, se parecía mucho a un águila, pero sus plumas eran los colores del arcoíris, su pico era plateado y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Norman y el ave se miraron por un largo rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, el silencio reino, Norman jamás había visto ningún animal como ese en su vida.

_-Saludos, soy Tlanahuatilli el mensajero_-dijo el ave, Norman no podía creerlo, el ave podía hablar.

-¿Mensajero de quién?-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

_-¿Conoces la leyenda de los guardines?_-Norman creía que sí, estaba seguro de haberla oído, de seguro era uno de esos cuentos que su mama le contaba antes de irse a dormir.

-Creo que sí.

_-Bien, entonces sabrás que los guardianes antes de desaparecer escondieron su poder a la espera que unos dignos sucesores los encontraran ¿verdad?_

-Si-aunque no era cierto.

_-¿Y qué te parecería que tú tienes uno de esos dones eh?_-Norman quedo estupefacto.

-¿Yo? Claro que no.

_-¿Ah no?_-empezó a saltar de rama en rama-_Entonces dime ¿Cómo puedes hablar con los muertos?_

-Es de familia.

_-Exacto._

-¿Estás diciendo que un ancestro mío fue un guardián?

_-¡Y uno de los primeros!_-dijo con entusiasmo-_Él podía hablar con los muertos y hacer más cosas que esa, con su familia solo se transmitió la capacidad de hablar con los muertos pero nadie pudo heredar el poder completamente._

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy ese supuesto sucesor? –pensaba que todo eso era una locura, pero también le llamaba mucho la atención.

_-Primero, tres extraños sucesos sucedieron el día en que naciste, las luces de la maternidad, hicieron sonar sus fusibles cuando anunciaron que eras un niño, los perros en la calle crearon un extraño coro de aullidos al mismo tiempo, y dos hombres que terminan sus turnos en Wieners Witchy vieron una marca de pregunta arco iris en el cielo, a pesar de que era la una de la madrugada y creo que sobra decir que tu detuviste la maldición de la bruja._

-¿Y si todo esto es verdad que debo hacer? ¿O para que viniste a buscarme?-poniéndose de pie.

_-Porque el mal que creíamos muerto está volviendo a ascender, es hora de reclutar una nueva generación de guardianes._

-¡Pero yo no soy un guardián! ¡Soy solo un niño!

_-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero las apariencias engañan, hay más poder en ti del que crees_-en ese momento Tlanahuatilli bajo de la rama y se puso frente a frente con Norman, entonces el chico pudo ver que el ave llevaba una bolsa de piel, se veía vieja-_toma_-de la bolsa saco una piedra verde que brillaba mucho, Norman no supo porque, pero extendió la mano, Tlanahuatilli coloca la piedra en la mano de Norman, este se sintió diferente, se sintió fuerte-_Cuando el momento llegue la piedra revelara tu máximo poder, pero tu tendrás que ayudar_-terminando de decir esto Tlanahuatilli emprendió el vuelo, dejando a Norman muy confundido.

_El viaje de Coraline:_

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?!-una chica alta con el cabello azul gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Coraline no me hables en ese tono-le respondió su madre-Y sí, nos mudamos otra vez.

-¡Pero mama!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches jovencita!

-¡No es justo que nos mudemos cuando solo llevamos un año aquí!

-¡Entiéndeme por una vez Coraline! No lo hago por placer, mi trabajo me lo manda y gracias a ese trabajo comes.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero oír ninguna palabra más! ¿¡Me entendiste?!

-Pe…

-¿¡ME ENTENDISTE!?

-Si mama.

-Bien, ahora ponte a empacar.

Estaban en la sala de su casa, Coraline se dejó caer sobre el sillón, no podía creerlo, se mudaba otra vez, empacar todas sus cosas y hacer un viaje de un millón de horas, simplemente genial. Sabía que tenía que empezar a empacar, pero decidió que era mejor despedirse de Wybie, el mejor amigo que tenía, decir adiós nunca era fácil, jamás.

Tomo su impermeable y sus botas y salió, busco a Wybie alrededor del castillo pero no pudo encontrarlo, decidió que el mejor lugar para buscar seria cerca del pozo, seguramente Wybie estaría buscando algún insecto o animal extraño. Y efectivamente Wybie estaba cazando escarabajos junto con el gato negro.

-¡Hey Coraline!-dijo Wybie muy entusiasmado.

-Hola Wybie-ella no lo dijo con tanto ánimo.

-¿Qué ocurre te mordió una araña o algo por el estilo?

-No, no, lo que pasa es que…-Coraline lo miro directamente a los ojos, el capto la preocupación que sentía-Voy a mudarme.

-Oh, es una pena…

-Lo sé, todo gracias al trabajo de mi mama.

-¿Y a donde se van?

-A un lugar llamado Derry.

-Nunca lo había escuchado.

-Yo tampoco, seguramente será un lugar horrible.

-O tal vez no.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero quedarme aquí.

-A mí también me gustaría que te quedaras, este lugar será muy aburrido sin ti.

-Lo mismo dijo, a donde quiera que vaya no creo poder encontrar a nadie como tú-ambos se sonrojaron y hubo un silencio muy largo entre ellos.

-¡Hey para que no te olvides de mí!-Wybie busco entre la maleza y saco una babosa la cual coloco en la mano de Coraline, esta lo tiro asqueada y empezó una pelea con el chico, ambos quedaron embarrados de lodo, pero no pudieron contener la risa.

-Te extrañare mucho-Coraline.

-Sí, yo también-por un momento ambos sintieron algo que nunca antes habían sentido, se sentían bien porque el uno estaba cerca del otro porque en ese pequeño rato en que pelearon sintieron que todos sus problemas de desvanecían, pero, nada era tan fácil.

Durante los días siguientes Coraline estuvo empacando y apenas tuvo tiempo para convivir con Wybie. Las señoritas April y Miriam trataron de platicar con ella, asegurando que tenían algo muy importante que decirle, pero estaba tan ocupada que nunca tuvo tiempo. Finalmente llego el día, no irían en coche, pero si en avión, un viaje de tres horas. La razón era para ahorrar tiempo ya que un viaje en coche tomaba un día entero. Aunque un camión llevaría sus cosas solo que ellos tomaban el avión para llegar antes. Tomarían un taxi que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, antes de marcharse Wybie había ido a verla una última vez.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo-Wybe.

-Sí.

-Tengo un recuerdo para ti.

-Espero que no sea una cucaracha esta vez.

Wybe coloco en su mano un collar con una figura de un hada, Coraline quedo asombrada.

-Yo lo hice.

-¿En serio?-el asintió con la cabeza-Es muy hermoso, gracias-y lo abrazo, quería llorar, pero se contuvo-Nos veremos pronto cara de gusano.

-Así es cara de vomito-se separaron.

Cuando Coraline ya estaba en el taxi, no miro para atrás, ella quería ver para atrás. Pero no lo hizo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto surgió otro problema, el avión estaba casi lleno y los únicos lugares que quedaban estaban un poco separados.

"Genial" pensó Coraline "Simplemente genial"

Cuando llego a su asiento solo había otra persona sentada del lado de la ventana, era una chica, posiblemente de la misma edad que ella, tenía el cabello café con una colita de caballo, llevaba puesta una camisa de rayas blancas con una raya verde al igual que las mangas y un short rosa.

Coraline no supo porque pero algo le dijo que esa chica sería una buena amiga.

-Hola-Coraline.

-Oh, hola-contesto la chica.

-Mi nombre es Coraline Jones.

-Mucho gusto el mío es Chihiro.

-Y dime ¿vas de vacaciones?

-No, me estoy mudando a un lugar llamado Derry.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡También yo!

-¡Vaya el mundo es pequeño!

-Jajajajja sí, oye ¿de casualidad eres japonesa?

-Sí.

-Hablas muy bien el inglés.

-Gracias, he estado practicando un poco.

-Pues eres buena ¿y cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia? ¿Por dónde empezar?-a Chihiro le hubiera encantado contarle su aventura en el mundo de los espíritus, pero seguramente Coraline la calificaría inmediatamente como loca, así que decidió contarle porque se mudaban, debido al empleo de sus padres, ella se opuso pero era como si ella fuera una sombra para ellos, Coraline se sorprendió de lo mucho que tenían en común. Y así estuvieron hablando todo el vuelo.

-Seguramente seremos buenas amigas-Coraline.

-Estoy segura de eso, además es lo mejor para las dos, nunca es fácil ser la nueva-Chihiro.

-Tienes razón-Coraline, en ese momento vio algo que brillaba mucho por la ventana y volaba, era como un dragón-¡Oye mira eso!-Chihiro volteo a ver y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, era como si viera a una persona que no había visto en años-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Coraline un poco preocupada.

¿Qué?-volvió la mirada hacia ella-Oh sí, claro que sí, solo un poco mareada-volvió la mirada hacia la ventana y luego movió la cabeza como diciendo que no.

"Qué curioso" pensó Coraline.

Una vez que aterrizaron y bajaron del avión Coraline y Chihiro consiguieron estar juntas hasta la puerta de salida.

-Me dio gusto conocerte-Coraline.

-A mí también, espero que podamos vernos pronto-Chihiro.

Sus padres venían detrás de ellas, estaban a punto de separarse cuando se oyó un anuncio de emergencia:

"_**Atención, atención, por favor no abandone el edificio, se ha declarado un estado de emergencia, un monstruo gigante se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, el ejército está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para derribarlo, por favor espere y conserve la calma."**_

-¿Un monstruo gigante? ¿Es una broma?-dijo la mama de Coraline.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar-dijo el padre de Chihiro.

Por todo el lugar s escuchaban murmullos y exclamaciones, algunas diciendo que genial era que un monstruo atacara y otros muertos de miedo.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar-Coraline. Pero Chihiro tenía otros planes, en su interior algo le dijo que debían ir donde estaba el monstruo, era una idea muy estúpida pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo.

-¡Coraline estoy a punto de hacer algo sumamente estúpido!

-Okey…

-¡¿Vienes conmigo?!-Coraline quería decir que no pero de su boca solo salió un:

"Si"

Entonces Chihiro la tomo de la mano y la arrastro fuera del edificio, ignorando los gritos de sus padres, encontraron un taxi y se metieron en él.

-Hay un estado de emergencia-dijo el taxista que estaba leyendo un periódico.

-¡Es muy urgente!-Chihiro.

-¿Lo es?-Coraline, el taxista volteo la mirada.

-¿A dónde?

-A las afueras del pueblo-Chihiro.

-Ahí está el monstruo-taxista.

-¡Lo sabemos pero es muy urgente!-Chihiro miro por la ventana y vio que sus padres ya las estaban buscando-¡Por favor!

-Está bien-y el taxi se puso en marcha, pero aun pudieron el grito de sus padres detrás de ellas-Señoritas algo me dice que están en serios problemas.

-Oh, sí que lo estamos-dijo Chihiro volteando a ver a Coraline.

**Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, sé que está un poco caca pero es el inicio, aún faltan muchas cosas por explorar y les aseguro que el dos abarcara mucho más y resolverla sus dudad y que presentara a los personajes restantes, este fue solo como una introducción.**

**Por favor dejen un comentario para saber que opinan de esta locura.**

**Y si esta historia tiene éxito para el próximo viernes o antes subo el próximo capítulo.**

**Adiós.**


	2. Formando un equipo parte 2

**Bueno regreso con eta locura, jejejjeje, en este capítulo me esforcé para que resolviera un poco sus dudas, aunque si sigue teniendo algo de misterio. Y quiero agradecer a Stefi123 por el favorito y la alerta, y a schepy por el comentario, me inspiraron a continuar con la historia y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Había dicho que este capítulo presentaría a los personajes restantes, pero mientras estaba escribiendo me di cuenta que era mucho contenido así que decidí volver a dividirlo y creo que así quedo bien.**

**Nota: No se confundan, aquí se sigue los eventos de los libros de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón ¡No la película! **

**Aunque no se toma en cuenta lo sucedido en la serie de Lilo y Stich, su amiga Victoria si aparecerá durante todo el fic.**

**Si se dieron, la incursión de Hermano Oso fue de último momento, pero no afectó gravemente a la historia.**

**No olviden el comentario.**

**Formando un equipo parte 2**

_Hipo no tiene un día muy feliz:_

Hipo estaba sentado en la playa, mirando hacia el mar, se veía tan pacífico e impotente, en esos momentos hubiera deseado ser un pez, aunque fuera el más pequeño de todos ellos, pero quería serlo. Para poder irse nadando lejos, lejos y más lejos, hasta que Berk y su pasado quedaran atrás, perdidos.

¿A qué se debía todo esto?

Simple, ese día el clan de los Hooligan había organizado un concurso con otras tribus, el cual consistía en atravesar un circuito de difíciles pruebas, todas físicas, ninguna mental.

Ser un sabelotodo no era una cualidad muy apreciada en un mundo de vikingos.

Como era de esperarse, su primo Patán logro pasar todos los obstáculos sin ninguna dificultad, Camicazi también completo el circuito con gracia y para no hacer el cuento largo, todos menos Hipo y Patapez habían logrado terminar el desafío.

Claro que si Hipo hubiera sido un cualquiera no habría habido problema, pero lamentablemente, Hipo era el hijo del jefe, lo cual lo convertía en el siguiente. Pero con el espectáculo de hoy, sería un milagro que el clan de los Hooligan pudiera volver a tener algo de respeto.

"Es increíble que los Hooligan hayan caído tan bajo"

"Esta tribu se está viniendo para abajo"

"Dicen que ni siquiera pudo atrapar un verdadero dragón, solo un miserable común de jardín"

Todo este tipo de cosas y más se oyeron, por parte de los adultos, los jóvenes fueron mucho más crueles.

Patán que siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para dejar a Hipo en vergüenza, saco un montón de insultos y mentiras para hundirlo aún más. Camicazi trato de defenderlo, recordando como él había derrotado a la muerte verde, a los romanos e incluso su aventura en la isla de Hysteria, pero nadie le había creído, su madre Bertha le había dicho en voz alta:

"Cami este no es el momento para apoyar a ese esqueleto de pez andante"

Patapez había tratado de ayudar e incluso Chimuelo (su pequeño desobediente dragón) había tratado de apoyarlo, pero todo había sido en vano. Hipo estaba acostumbrado a todo ello, pero lo peor había sido lo que salió de la boca de su propio padre.

Queriendo escapar de los insultos y burlas, Hipo se dirigió con el viejo Wrinkly, su abuelo materno, pero en el camino se había encontrado a su padre y a su tío hablando.

-Estoico sabes que es lo mejor.

-La respuesta es no y se acabó.

-Sé que amas a tu hijo hermano, pero también tienes que admitirlo, si llega a ser el jefe esta tribu estará pérdida, Patán es una mejor opción y lo sabes, tienes que decidir. El amor que sientes por tu hijo o tu aldea.

-Tienes razón, amo a mi hijo, pero…-no lo digas por favor, pensó Hipo-Soy el jefe y tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para todos, esta tarde convocare una reunión. Tal vez tengas razón y Patán deba ser el jefe-Hipo corrió lo más lejos que pudo hasta llegar a la playa, ahí se sentó por un largo rato, mirando el océano. Hasta que Camicazi, Patapez y Chimuelo llegaron.

_-Hipo ¿Por qué tan triste?_

_-Tú sabes porque Chimuelo-_Hipo era el único que podía hablar dragones, el lenguaje de los dragones, el pequeño dragón se colocó en el hombro derecho del muchacho.

-Vamos no te deprimas, ¡Todos esos cabezas huecas no saben lo valioso que eres!-dijo Camicazi sentándose a un lado de el-Para ser un chico claro.

-No te esfuerces amiga, no creo que puedas ayudarme-respondió Hipo.

-Vamos no te deprimas, todo se olvidara en unos días-agrego Patapez.

_-No se preocupe amo, todos están exagerando, no lo hizo tan mal._

-Por favor dejen de tratar de animarme-dijo Hipo poniéndose de pie y provocando que Chimuelo cayera.

-¡No decaigas amigo!-Patapez.

-Sí, seguramente habrá un gran desastre y podrás volver a demostrar tu gran valor-Camicazi, todos se le quedaron viendo asqueados.

-Bueno, eso pasa cada cinco minutos aquí en Berk-por primera vez en el día Hipo sonrió, eso hizo que los demás también sonrieran, pero luego recordó las palabras de su padre y la sonrisa desapareció-Tengo que contarles algo-Hipo les relato la conversación que había escuchado, aunque tuvo que relatarla dos veces, una en idioma normal y otra en dragones.

-¡No puede ser!-Camicazi.

-Tengo un plan, tomemos un bote y salgamos de aquí, cualquier lugar es mejor, mientras que Patán no sea el jefe-Patapez.

_-Vámonos de aquí inmediatamente, Chimuelo no quiere sufrir más de lo que ya sufre en su pobre vida de esclavo._

_-No es el momento Chimuelo_-el dragón se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos.

-Tú eres mil veces mejor jefe que ese deformado de la nariz-Camicazi.

-Mil es quedarse corto-Patapez.

-Díganle eso a mi padre-Hipo.

-¡Ya se!-Patapez poniéndose de pie-Vamos con el viejo Wrinkly, él te dirá lo que necesitas.

-Nosotros podemos decirle que necesita-Camicazi.

-Si pero dudo mucho que nos escuche.

-Está bien-Camicazi se puso de pie-Aunque preferiría ir a golpear a tu primo nariz de cerdo.

-Nada te detiene-respondió Hipo.

-No es momento para la violencia-Patapez-Vamos con tu abuelo.

_-¿Por qué nadie le cuenta al pobre Chimuelo que van hacer?_-se quejó Chimuelo.

_-Vamos ir con el viejo Wrinkly-_Hipo.

_-¡No! Chimuelo está cansado y aburrido, lleven a Chimuelo a la casa para que pueda dormir._

_-¡No es momento de ponerse quejumbroso!_

_-¡¿A quién le dices quejumbroso?!_-Chimuelo voló hasta quedar frente a frente con Hipo.

-Vamos saben que odiamos sus peleas, no entendemos nada de lo que dicen-Patapez.

-Además ya parecen esposos-Camicazi, todos menos Chimuelo la volvieron a ver asqueados.

-Cami estamos tratando de animarlo-Patapez.

-Lo siento pero alguna vez tenía que decírselo.

-Y elegiste el peor momento-Camicazi estaba lista para contraatacar cuando se escuchó una risa por encima de sus cabezas, todos levantaron la vista y vieron un ser muy extraño, era una medusa que estaba flotando y además tenía dos enormes ojos negros.

-Hipo ¿Qué es eso?-Camicazi estaba a punto de desvainar su espada para partirla a la mitad.

-No lo sé-respondió-¿Patapez tienes alguna idea?

-Ni la más mínima-Patapez.

_-¿Chimuelo sabes qué es eso?_

_-No, pero no creo que sea mala._

_-¿Por qué?_-Hipo estaba realmente intrigado, generalmente Chimuelo era agresivo con otros animales. Aunque a veces era un simple juego.

_-No lo sé, pero puedo sentirlo._

_-Saludos, mi nombre es…_-la medusa había comenzado hablar cuando Camicazi termino de desvainar su espada y la partió a la mitad.

-¡Camicazi!-grito Hipo.

-No me daba buena vibra-se defendió la chica rubia.

_-Humanos tontos-_Chimuelo.

-¡Tal vez no quería hacernos daño!-Hipo.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme-Camicazi.

-Eh, chicos-Patapez, los dos voltearon a verlo y el señalo donde Camicazi había rebanado a la medusa, las dos partes de ellas seguían flotando en el aire, luego las dos se unieron y formaron de nuevo a la medusa.

-¡Wow!-Camicazi.

-Estamos en problemas-Hipo.

_-¡Muy bien no quería hacer esto por las malas!_-de los tentáculos de la medusa comenzaron a surgir rayos-_¡Pero odio que la gente me parta a la mitad!_-Hipo le mando una mirada de "te lo dije" a Camicazi-_¡Así que!-_les lanzo un rayo a cada quien y empezaron a girar y girar.

Era como estar dentro de un tornado, todos dejaron escapar un grito y luego sintieron como si hubieran saltado hasta otro planeta, por un momento sintieron que el aire los había abandonado para siempre, luego dejaron de pensar en todo, como si todos los giros les hubieran arrebatado los pensamientos y finalmente, sintieron un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, y algunos.

El peso de uno sobre otro.

_Aloha Kur: _

La aeronave de los sábados había aterrizado en las afueras de la ciudad, estaban en lo que parecían ser unas ruinas muy antiguas, al aire libre y sin ninguna señal de civilización a kilómetros. A excepción de unas carpas verdes que eran donde los investigadores se habían colocado. Pedazos de viejas construcciones estaban esparcidos por todas partes en el césped mientras que a lo lejos se veían (lo que parecía ser) edificios y centros ceremoniales destruidos, todos, menos Komodo y Zon, iban bajando de la aeronave cuando Zak reparo en el paisaje.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Zak.

-Se supone que aquí antes fue una ciudad, hasta que "algo" la destruyo-Drew.

-¿Algo?

-Eso es lo que está en los escritos, algo, nunca describen que fue lo que los destruyo, es una historia muy interesante-Drew.

-O tal vez fue algo tan simple como un desastre natural-Doc.

-Creo que hubieran podido describir eso perfectamente bien-Drew.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Doyle.

-No creo necesitar esto-dijo Zak, decidió que lo mejor era explorar el lugar.

-Estás hablando como si un monstruo hubiera aparecido y destruido todo-Doc.

-Nos dedicamos a estudiar a todo tipo de criaturas extrañas y dices que no es posible que uno haya destruido una civilización-Drew.

-No es eso, es que hablas como si un ente malvado hubiera llegado y matado a todos-Doc.

-Hay muchas opciones-Drew-Y una posiblemente sea un demonio.

-¿Demonio?-en ese momento apareció un sujeto de estatura mediana, robusto y casi calvo, llevaba puesto una camisa de gala verde militar, en ella estaba puesta una insignia de comisario, y también tenía puestos unos vaqueros. Con la mano izquierda sotenía un folder.

-Soy el capitán George-le extendió la mano y Doc respondió al saludo-Ustedes deben ser los Sábados.

-Así es-Doc.

-Me alegra que estén aquí, la gente está aterrorizada por los avistamientos, y más si el _Derry News_ publica esto-del folder saco una fotografía, en ella se veía a un tigre corriendo frente a un kiosco-Eso fue tomado en la plaza, es un lugar donde la gente se reúne, para tomar un café, ver tiendas y cosas por el estilo, ya saben que revuelo causo.

-Me imagino-Drew.

-Por suerte logramos hacerle creer a todos que fue una simple broma.

-¿Cómo?-Doc.

-El dinero logra calmar a todos.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!-Doyle, en ese momento George reparo en Doyle.

-¿Este caballero viene con ustedes?

-Sí, es mi hermano-Drew.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-pregunto Doyle indignado.

-No, solo espero que no me cause problemas-Doyle estaba a punto de empezar una pelea de no ser porque Drew lo detuvo.

-Hazlo por Zak, creo que lo único que necesita ahora es que tengamos problemas con la ley-Doyle volteo a ver a su sobrino que estaba estudiando las ruinas.

-Está bien-accedió-Pero solo por el mini-hombre.

-Gracias-Drew-Ahora comisario ¿en que estábamos?

Mientras tanto, Fisk noto a Zak un poco decaído y decidió averiguar que pasaba con él.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Nada importante Fisk-el lemurian siguió insistiendo e insistiendo-¡Esta bien te lo diré!

Zak le contó como se estaba sintiendo últimamente y que realmente quería ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, tal vez necesites ver a alguien.

-¿Estás diciendo que vaya con un psicólogo?-Fisk asintió con la cabeza-Lo que me faltaba.

Entonces se escuchó un grito y ambos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, una cosa peluda y azul estaba aterrorizando al equipo de investigación, los más listos estaban tratando de detenerlo.

-Parece que nos necesitan-Zak saco la garra y se dirigió al encuentro con esa cosa (la cual todos sabemos que es Stich) el cual al ver todo el alboroto causado, decidió que era mejor volver con Lilo. Así que emprendió el viejo de regreso por donde vino, pero Zak ya le seguía el rastro, pese a las quejas de sus padres.

"Lo siento mama, es la costumbre" pensó.

La persecución tomo lugar dentro de algunas construcciones, así que Zak tuvo que saltar algunas rocas y esquivar varios obstáculos, Stich al ser más pequeño, consiguió pasar con mas facilidad , incluso cuando Zak se quedó atorado en medio de una pared ya que la salida era muy pequeña, Stich empezó a bailar enfrente de él y también hizo movimientos ridículos, obviamente burlándose de él.

-Muy bien bola de pelos, ahora es personal.

Stich se rio y comenzó a correr de nuevo, Zak finalmente pudo salir, mientras que Fisk que lo estaba siguiendo, solo tuvo que golpearla y ya estuvo.

Cuando al fin Stich llego a un lugar semicircular, supo que ya estaba a salvo, ella estaba ahí.

-¡Stich! ¿Por qué corriste así?

Entonces Zak llego y le sorprendió lo que vio, una chica sostenía en sus brazos a la cosa, y no era una chica fea, llevaba unos shorts azules y una camisa verde de mangas cortas, junto con chanclas. Tenía el cabello negro, suelto y largo.

-¿Quién eres?-Zak.

-Lo mismo pregunto-respondió la chica-¿Y porque estabas persiguiendo a mi perro?

-¿Eso es un perro?

-Sí, si lo es.

-Lamento ser el de las noticias obvias, pero eso no es un perro, es un…-Zak estaba a punto de decir cryptid, pero lo considero bien y se dio cuenta que no era la mejor palabra para usar-Es un animal desconocido por la ciencia.

-Es un perro común y corriente-Zak pudo notar que en los ojos de la chica terror, seguramente porque sabía que el animal no era un perro.

-Sabes que no lo es.

-Si lo es, y a todo esto no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Por qué lo perseguías?-Zak estaba a punto de responder pero en ese momento Fisk aterrizo detrás de él-¡Wow! ¡Pie grande!-Fisk comenzó a quejarse pero solo Zak pudo entenderlo.

-¡Hey! No le digas pie grande, ¡lo ofendes!

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Lo siento no puedo decírtelo-la chica empezó a susurrarle al "perro" el solo habría mucho los ojos y asentía, Fisk le pregunto a Zak que estaban diciendo.

-No lo sé, pero prepárate, esta niña es perversa, lo puedo sentir.

-Mi perro y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, si tú nos dices que es tu…

-Hermano.

-¡Hermano! Si eso, yo te diré que es en realidad mi perro.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?

-No, es un trato, y uno muy justo.

-¿Y porque crees que te lo diré?

-Porque quieres que te diga si mi mascota es un perro.

-¡Ves! Es malvada-le dijo Zak a Fisk, este asintió con la cabeza-¡Tu ganas!

-¡Sí!-la niña y el "perro" chocaron los puños.

-Mi hermano se llama Fiskerton, pero todos le decimos Fisk, es un cryptid, las criaturas en las que la ciencia aun no cree, como el chupacabras, el monstruo del lago Ness y cosas por el estilo, Fisk pertenece a la raza de los Lemurian, posiblemente sea el último de su especie. Eran los guardianes de Kur, el cryptid más poderoso que jamás haya existido-Zak no creía necesario decirle que por un tiempo, él había sido la reencarnación de Kur-Yo y mi familia nos dedicamos a estudiarlos y asegurarse que los humanos no los lastimen y viceversa.

-¡Wow!, ¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Pie Grande! ¡Chupa cabras! ¡Tienes que contarme todo!-la chica avanzo hasta donde estaba Zak y lo sujeto de los brazos.

-¡Cálmate!-respondió librándose de ella-Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?

**Lilo POV:** Para muchos sería difícil creer la historia del chico, pero para mí no.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, pues para empezar mi familia está conformada por tres alienígenas y hay un enorme gorila con orejas de gato al lado suyo. Además mientras me contaba su historia, lo vi directamente a los ojos y Nany me ha dicho que siempre mirara a las personas a los ojos para saber si decían la verdad, y en los ojos del chico había sinceridad. Y era hora de que yo diga la verdad.

-Stich, mi perro, no es un perro. Es un experimento alienígena ilegal que fue encerrado en una nave de alta seguridad, sin embargo logro escapar y robo una nave la cual aterrizo en Hawái donde fue atropellado por un camión, después fue llevado a un centro de adopción donde nos conocimos.

-¿Alienígena?

-Sí.

-Es muy extraño.

-¿Por qué?-empiezo a preocuparme, tal vez dije más de lo que debía decir.

-No te preocupes-al parecer soy obvia y el terror se nota en mi voz-Es solo que un colega de mis padres se dedica al estudio de alienígenas y de saber que había unos en Hawái haría una visita.

-No, en los años que he tenido a Stich no he tenido problemas, espera, ¿su colega se llama Cobra Bubles?

-No.

-Entonces no, no hemos tenido visitas.

-Esto es muy extraño, necesitamos explicaciones-y urgentemente.

_-Y las tendrán_-la voz sala de la nada, no es mía, ni del chico, ni de Fisk ni de Stich, se oye como un anciano-_Veo que están socializando, eso es muy bueno, sé que serán un gran equipo._

-¡Ahí! –señalo el chico la pared que está en frente de nosotros, tiene algunos símbolos (que no sé qué signifiquen) grabados, pero lo que realmente está señalando es la cima, en ella hay un enorme tigre blanco, no tiene el ojo izquierdo, solo el derecho y es amarillo. Está sentado y tiene las pata derecha sobre la izquierda y de ellas sobresalen unas filosas garras-Ese debe ser el cryptid.

_-No soy un cryptid, pero sabía que solo así podría llamar tu atención._

-¿Qué?

_-Sí, Chihiro y Coraline se mudan a Derry, Lilo viene por un viaje escolar, Norman vive muy cerca de aquí y los otros tres no deben tardar en llegar_-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son todos esos? ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre y que estoy aquí por un viaje escolar?, (bueno, celebración lo que sea)

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto, Stich responde con uno de sus sonidos.

_-¿Alguno conoce la leyenda de los guardianes?_-voy a contestar que si pero el chico me gana.

-Sí, la conozco.

-Yo también.

_-¡Genial, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo!, ¿Qué les parecería que les dijera que una nueva generación de guardianes está a punto de nacer?_

-Bueno-el chico se queda sin palabras, así que es mi turno.

-Sería emocionante-esa leyenda me encantaba de niña y me gustaría ver a un guardián.

_-¿Y qué les parecería que les dijera que ustedes son esa nueva generación? _-¿Yo? ¿Una guardiana? ¡Eso sería increíble!

-Que estás loco-el gato gorila asiente con la cabeza.

_-¿En serio? Con todo lo que has visto en tu corta edad, llamas a un tigre gigante loco._

-Creo que todo esto es… una locura.

_-Pero si tú ya has sido un guardián, de una forma, veras. Kur alguna vez fue un guardián, lamentablemente, no era muy difícil corromperlo_-esperen ¿eso qué significa? El chico me conto que Kur era el cryptid más poderoso, ¡¿el chico era Kur?!-_Pero tú no, tu pudiste controlarte, jamás caer en tu lado obscuro, tu demostraste ser digno y ahora te digo, ¿quisieras tener ese poder otra vez?_-levanta la pata derecha y revela una piedra de color anaranjado muy brillante, esto realmente se está poniendo interesante.

**Zak POV: **¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser la piedra de Kur?

No, no se veía como la piedra, pero con solo mirarla, puedo sentir todo ese poder dentro de mí, ¡¿pero cómo?!

_-Después de lo sucedido en el extraño mundo, tuvimos que volver a guardar la energía de Kur en una nueva piedra, la energía del anti-Kur, bueno, esa es otra historia. Si aceptas tendrás los poderes de antes, y unos nuevos._

Quiero decir que sí, pero si lo hago, mi familia estará de nuevo en peligro, todo se vendrá de cabeza de nuevo y adiós a la vida normal.

_-Esta vez tendrás absoluto control sobre ellos, tu familia estará a salvo, o será como la última vez._

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

_-Ya te lo dije, tú tienes algo que Kur nunca tuvo, fuerza de voluntad, tú puedes controlar ese poder, por eso te elegimos, la decisión es tuya Zak. _

Si, vamos dilo, es solo un sí y se acabó, pero, no puedo fiarme de un extraño nada mas así, podría traer grandes consecuencias, ¿qué tal si esto es un plan de las nagas? o ¿si Argost sigue vivo?

_-Cielos, los niños de hoy tardan tanto en tomar decisiones, en mis tiempos iban al grano, Argost esta re-muerto y las nagas no saben nada de esto _-el que lea mi mente no ayuda mucho, vamos, tengo que decidir.

Fisk me coloca su mano en el hombro, no me dice nada y yo tampoco le digo nada, pero sé que me está diciendo "Hazlo" Sé que dije que quería una vida normal, pero, esto es lo normal para mí.

-Acepto.

_-¡Al fin!_-el tigre se levanta y me arroja la piedra, la atrapo, está caliente y me hace sentir, poderoso, pero no noto ningún cambio-_Cuando el momento llegue, te darás cuenta, ahora, necesito atender a la señorita._

**Lilo POV: **Durante toda esa charla Stich y yo nos quedamos callados, la tención era insoportable, no entendí casi nada de lo que dijeron, pero fue…

Interesante.

_-Lilo Pelekai_-ahora sabe mi nombre, ¿me ha estado vigilando? ¿Puede leer mi mente? ¿Es una mutación?, ¿un alienígena?, ¿Un zombie disfrazado?-_Solo en los últimos meses, si, no y no._

-Me gustaría que dejaras de leer mi mente.

_-A mí también, sabes muchas personas creen que es genial, pero la verdad es que da un inmenso dolor de cabeza, tengo que tomarme dos aspirinas_-se lleva una pata a la cabeza.

-Espera, eres un tipo de criatura legendaria y tomas productos humanos-interrumpe el joven.

_-¡Tu turno ya paso, la joven no te interrumpió así que tú has lo mismo!_

-¡Esta bien! Solo decía-Fisk ríe, el chico responde con una mirada asesina.

_-Muy bien, Lilo, tu nombre significa perdida, desde la muerte de tus padres te has sentido aislada, sin amigos y aunque no lo quieras admitir, rara. También puedes llegar a ser agresiva, impulsiva, sin que nadie pueda controlarte,_-genial, está haciendo una lista de mis mayores cualidades-_Pero también eres valiente, lista, dulce, considerada y muy excéntrica, amo la excentricidad_-me guiña un ojo, ¿se está burlando de mí?-_No._

-¡Dijiste que dejarías de hacerlo!

_-Ok, ok, dejare de hacerlo y ahora lo juro, ¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí. Pudiste convertir a lo que suponía ser la más destructiva arma en el universo en un tierno y esponjoso cachorrito_-Stich está a punto de lanzársele encima, pero lo sujeto.

-No Stich, fue un cumplido.

-Uh-oh-contesta y se calma, lo sostengo con mis dos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_-Gracias, así que pienso que serias perfecta para este empleo y es lo mejor para ti, aunque posiblemente hayas encontrado un camino con tu familia extraterrestre, sé que en el fondo aun te sientes perdida y sola_-ahora también lee emociones y sentimientos, lo que faltaba-_Por eso te ofrezco volverte una guardiana, junto a los otros, podrás encontrar tu camino_-él tiene razón, por veces aun me siento sola, y de verdad suena prometedor…

Pero me gusta mi vida con Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakly y Stich, me costó mucho conseguirla y no me gustaría dejarla ir.

_-Nadie dijo que tendrías que dejarla ir, todos ellos pueden venir contigo_-prometió dejar de leer mi mente y no lo ha hecho, ya empiezo a desconfiar-_Perdóname pero odio los silencios incomodos._

Tengo que pensarlo bien.

-Lilo, creo que es una buena idea-Stich.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se encoge de hombros-Siempre puedo confiar en ti Stich.

-Naga.

-Si algo sale mal te culpare a ti inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-no puedo evitar soltar una risita, luego lo coloco en el suelo.

-Listo, dame lo que tengas que dar.

_-Eres directa, ¡me gusta eso! ¡Algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien!_

-Mahalo-hacer amigos nunca ha sido lo mío así que agradezco el comentario, saca otra piedra pero esta es de color verde fuerte, me la aviente y logro cacharla con la mano izquierda mientras aun sostengo a Stich con el otro brazo. Se siente bien, me hace sentir…

Poderosa.

_-Muy bien termine mi trabajo por hoy, ahora solo queda que los dos se conozcan y esperen a los demás, créanme les agradaran, tienen mucho en común._

-¿Quiénes son los demás?-pregunta el chico.

_-¡Aquí está uno de ellos!_-el viento sopla fuertemente detrás de nosotros y luego se escuchan rayos, todo el lugar se vuelve de color azul y luego regresa a su estado normal. Me doy la vuelta para ver que paso y vaya que me sorprendo.

Hay tres niños tirados en el suelo, unos encima del otro, encima se encuentra una niña rubia, debajo de ella está un chico con lentes y por ultimo hay otro niño con el cabello pelirrojo y muy rebelde. Todos ellos tienen un aspecto muy extraño.

_-¡Genial ya está aquí!_-el tigre se pone en cuatro patas-_Veo que trajo amigos_-un portal se abre y deja salir un pequeño dragón verde.

Así es, ni siquiera yo creo lo que acabo de ver.

-_Y también a su mascota._

Al parecer no soy la única con una mascota exótica.

_-Bueno, tengo que irme, ya me están esperando en alguna parte por allí, les deseo suerte, hora de que me retire, pero no lo olviden, poder, sociabilicen y traten bien a los osos._

-¿Cuáles osos?-pregunto.

_-Ya lo sabrán, adiós_-y así como tan misteriosamente apareció, desaparece.

_Tiempo compartido:_

El silencio reino entre ellos por un largo rato, Lilo pensó en romperlo, pero su mirada pasaba entre el trio de niños a Zak, a Fisk, a Stich y a la piedra que el tigre le había dado, sin saber que decir.

Zak estaba igual, durante toda su vida había experimentado muchos sucesos extraños, pero este iba por la delantera. Fisk estaba igual, finalmente fue Stich el que rompió el hielo.

-¿Tu nombre?-señalando a Zak.

-¿Yo?-Zak, Stich asintió con la cabeza-Eh, bueno, mi nombre es Zak Sábado. El tuyo es Stich ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo Stich, tierno y ¡Esponjoso!

-Y muy destructivo cuando se lo propone-Lilo había recobrado la voz.

-Creo que se llevaría bien con Komodo, ¿tú qué crees Fisk?-el gorila gato miro a Stich y luego asintió.

-¿Komodo? ¿Un dragón de komodo?-Lilo entusiasmada.

-Si-Zak.

-¡¿Tienen un dragón de komodo de mascota?!-Lilo.

-Podría decirse.

-¡Tienes que presentármelo!

-Lo hare-el comportamiento de Lilo le pareció interesante a Zak-¿Lilo verdad?

-Sí y creo que deberíamos ayudarlos-dijo señalando a los recién llegados, al parecer se habían desmayado.

-Creo que tienes razón-Zak, Stich se soltó del brazo de Lilo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Creo estar muertos-entonces Camicazi se levantó, tomo a Stich del cuello y amenazó su cuello con la espada.

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! ¡O LE CORTARE LA GARGANTA!

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-Lilo quería correr y golpearla, pero sabía que era muy arriesgado y decido que esperar era una mejor idea.

-¡DIGANME DONDE ESTAMOS O LE REABANARE EL CUELLO!-Zak saco la garra y le apunto a Camicazi, mientras que Fisk se colocó en posición de ataque.

-Suéltalo y tranquilízate-Zak.

-¡NADIE LE DICE A LA GRAN CAMICAZI QUE HACER!-Stich se quejó y empezó a lanzar patadas-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE O TE DESCUARTIZARE!-y entonces Lilo recordó una cosa sobre Stich, era tan obvia que se rio-¡¿DE QUE TE RÍES?!

-No puedes herirlo, Stich es indestructible.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no puedes, ni siquiera dañarlo con esa espada, es inútil.

-¿También es indestructible?-pregunto Zak, ese día no dejaba de ser mejor.

-Sí, hay muchos detalles-Lilo.

-También tierno y esponjoso-Stich.

-¡Basta!-Camicazi sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación-¡No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices!

-Adelante pruébalo-Lilo cruzo los brazos y miro directamente a Camicazi con una sonrisa.

-Esta niña me agrada-Zak.

-Sí, aunque algo me dice que causa muchos problemas-Fisk.

-No lo dudo-Zak.

Lilo y Camicazi tuvieron un duelo de miradas por un largo rato, era muy raro que Camicazi se sintiera intimidada, pero Lilo tenía tanta confianza en sí misma que Camicazi ya no sabía que más podía hacer, aprovechando la situación. Zak lanzo la garra para tratar de arrebatarle la espada, lamentablemente cuando la garra sujeto el arma, ella la levanto en alto, Zak que no esperaba ese movimiento no pudo sujetarla y la herramienta salió volando por los aires. Camicazi soltó a Stich y corrió para atrapar el artefacto, pero antes dio un salto y logro darle una patada en el estómago a Zak, que cayó de espaldas. La garra había empezado a descender y Camicazi logro atraparla. Fisk trato de detenerla, pero era tan rápida y ágil que era como tratar de atrapar a un ratón con los ojos vendados y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se usaba la garra, Camicazi le pegaba con todas sus fuerzas y el pobre Lemurian aullaba de dolor.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Lilo, que hasta ese momento solo había visto la pelea.

-¿Cómo qué?-Stich.

-No lo sé estoy pensando-entonces vio que Patapez estaba levantándose e Hipo también.

-¡Ah mi cabeza!-se quejó Patapez.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-grito Zak que apenas se había recuperado de la patada-¡Controlen a su amiga!

-¿Amiga?-Patapez, entonces noto la ausencia de Camicazi y luego la visualizo-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Te lo explicare si la detienes!-Zak, Patapez se levantó, miro en todas direcciones, no podía creer nada de lo que veía, quería gritarla a Camicazi que se detuviera pero estaba atónito que no pudo moverse, hasta que Hipo lo tiro para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Camicazi? ¿Patapez? ¿Chimuelo?-pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano para sobársela y luego miraba en todas las direcciones, aunque lo que vio seguramente contesto algunas de sus preguntas, también abrió otras.

_-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?-_Chimuelo que primero había sido tirado cuando Camicazi se levantó y luego tuvo que soportar el peso de Patapez cayendo sobre él.

-_Vaya, vaya, el dragón necesita ayuda_-Hipo sabía que no tendría mejor oportunidad de molestar a Chimuelo.

_-Oh no, el pobre Chimuelo está a meced del malvado Hipo._

_-No es el momento para que llores como un bebe, yo soy el único que puede salvarte ahora._

_-¡Chimuelo no necesita ayuda de ningún humano incompetente! ¡Chimuelo puede perfectamente salirse de esta sin ayuda de nadie!_

_-Entonces demuéstralo-_Chimuelo trato de liberarse, pero fue en vano, estaba atorado.

_-Chimuelo no puede escapar._

_-Si prometes obedecerme te ayudare, pero si no te quedaras ahí para siempre._

_-¡Pobre Chimuelo! Viviendo como un esclavo y ahora manipulado._

_-Déjate de dramas y di sí o no._

_-¡Sí!_

_-Así me gusta-_Hipo ayudo a Patapez a ponerse de pie y Chimuelo voló libre hasta colocarse en su lugar habitual en la camisa de Hipo.

_-Esto no se quedara así, Chimuelo tendrá su venganza._

_-Si como no_-Hipo, ninguno de los dos noto que su pequeña pelea había despertado el interés de todos los presentes, incluso Camicazi y Fisk dejaron de pelear.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Zak le arrebato las palabras de la boca a Lilo.

-Chico pelea ave verde-Stich.

-Pero ese lenguaje, es muy extraño-Zak.

-Es dragones-Hipo.

-El idioma de los dragones, pero ya nadie lo habla, es una lengua muerta-Lilo había investigado una vez acerca de los dragones y recuerda haber leído acerca de su lenguaje y algunas de sus características-Además los dragones desaparecieron hace millones de años, creo que los últimos que tuvieron contacto con ellos fueron los vikingos.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Patapez.

-Les propongo algo-Hipo-No sabemos dónde estamos, quienes son ustedes, o que está pasando, por eso sugiero que todos nos calmemos y cada uno cuente su historia, calmadamente.

-Me parece un buen plan-Zak-Pero controla a tu novia-dijo apuntando hacia Camicazi.

-¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!-grito Camicazi sonrojada.

-Cami por favor cálmate-Hipo.

-Algo me dice que esta niña trae un demonio en su interior-Lilo.

-Lilo razón-Stich.

-Está bien, dejare que estas sanguijuelas hablen. ¡Pero si intentan cualquier cosa los matare!

-Algo me dice que esto va para largo-Patapez.

Todos se sentaron en círculo, Lilo y Zak colocaron sus piedras cada uno en sus bolsillos y luego cada uno conto su historia comenzando por Lilo, luego Zak y al final le toco a Hipo, que tuvo que contar su historia y la de los demás dos veces, una en idioma normal y otra en dragones, para que Chimuelo entendiera. Aunque había buscado apoyo en Camicazi y en Patapez ellos solo le mandaban miradas que decían, lo estás haciendo bien, continua.

-Entonces ¿son vikingos?-Lilo.

-Si-Hipo.

-¿Entonces que hacen en este tiempo?-Zak.

-¿Tiempo?-Patapez.

-Sí, verán…-Zak no quería ser el de las malas noticias, por suerte Hipo era lo demasiado listo, así que lo averiguo.

-Esta no es nuestra época, viajamos como miles de años y ahora estamos en-miro a sus tres amigos-Estamos en un lugar al que no pertenecemos-el silencio reino otra vez, había tantas cosas que preguntar pero también les daba miedo preguntarlas, nadie quería dar el primer paso-Aunque tengo otra duda, si este no es nuestro tiempo, seguramente los vikingos ya no...

-Hay en abundancia-Lilo.

-Sí, entonces ¿Por qué estamos hablando el mismo idioma? ¿Por qué podemos entenderlos?-nadie tenía la más pálida idea, al parecer se habían olvidado del enorme tigre blanco que habían visto unos minutos antes.

-Tengo una idea-Zak-Vamos a la aeronave, estoy seguro que ahí encontraremos respuestas.

-¿Aeronave?-Patapez.

-Créeme te gustara-Zak.

-Wassa-Fisk.

-¿Vienes?-Zak, Camicazi y Patapez asintieron, Hipo le explico a Chimuelo y aunque se rehusó al principio, Hipo le recordó su trato, aunque los dragones no eran realmente leales, Hipo lo provoco diciéndole que era un mal perdedor, un tramposo y Chimuelo cayo directamente en la trampa. Solo faltaba Lilo-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy aquí por un viaje que mi escuela de Hula realizó, para celebrar nuestra graduación, lamentablemente la aerolínea no acepta animales, pero yo nunca me separaría de Stich-en ese momento hizo una pausa y lo abrazo-El logro colarse en el avión y luego lo oculte en mi mochila-que oportuna mascota, pensó Hipo- Hoy vinimos a ver las ruinas todo iba bien hasta que Stich salió de mi mochila y empezó a correr como loco, luego te encontré a ti. Creo que mi desaparición ha causado mucho alboroto y debo volver.

-Pero no puedes irte-Zak.

-Sí, tigre blanco, piedra-Stich.

-No lo sé-Lilo, no quería causar más problemas, aunque esa era una de sus muchas cualidades, luego recordó el celular que Nani le había regalado, Jumba había tratado de "perfeccionarlo" pero Nani se lo había impedido. Victoria ya la hubiera llamado o al menos enviado un mensaje a esas alturas-¿Qué más da? Solo serán unos momentos-todos sintieron un gran alivio.

-Bien, síganme, solo hay que seguir el camino por donde llegamos-Zak.

-Por aquí-Fisk.

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, Stich trato de atrapar a Chimuelo varias veces y Lilo lo había reprendido.

-¿Desobediente?-le pregunto Hipo.

-A veces mucho-Lilo.

-¡No es cierto!-se defendió Stich.

-Si lo es-Lilo.

-Te entiendo, este dragón puede ser pequeño, pero es un gran lio-Hipo.

-Vaya-una sonrisa broto del rostro de Lilo.

-Bien ya casi llega…-las palabras de Zak quedaron ahogadas por un grito-¡Viene en esa dirección!-apunto en donde se encontraba la aeronave y empezó a correr, con Fisk siguiéndolo.

-¡Espéranos!-Patapez.

-¡A paso rápido!-Camicazi también empezó a correr.

-Si no puedes vencerlos úneteles-Hipo y al final todos estaban corriendo, cuando llegaron vieron la razón del grito. Dos osos estaban en el campamento.

_Jinoo se transforma: _

Jinoo tomo su patineta y salió de la escuela para dirigirse a la juguetería de su abuelo, era viernes y pasaría la mitad del fin de semana en la tierra de juguetes. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar, no solo porque como el nombre lo decía era una tierra llena de juguetes, y también ahí porque él era un héroe, el juguete guerrero, como él siempre lo había querido.

Aunque la vida en el mundo real no era tan dulce, seguía sin tener muchos amigos (Jason era uno de esos pocos) y mejor no hablar de su promedio en la escuela.

Pero Jinoo era feliz , aunque en lo más fondo de su ser, sabía que no duraría mucho, como cuando en un día de campo esta soleado y de repente, el cielo se llena de nubes amenazando con lluvia. Por eso Jinoo siempre llevaba un paraguas, pero ese paraguas no resistiría a un diluvio. Y más uno como el que se aproximaba. Nuestro "juguete guerrero" no sabía esto último, así que solo se dirigió alegremente hasta la tienda de juguetes, cuando por fin llego, recogió su patineta del suelo y luego se dirigió a la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba cerrada.

"Qué raro"-pensó-"Ya debería estar abierta a esta hora"

_-Hey ¿podrías ver para arriba?_-la voz surgió de ningún lado, Jinoo aunque sorprendido, volteo a ver hacia arriba y su sorpresa solo aumento. Tlanahuatilli estaba en el borde de la azotea mirándolo-_¿Podemos hablar?_

-Eh… claro-en sus planes no estaba hablar con un águila, arcoíris que llevaba una bolsa de piel, pero siempre podía abrir espacio en su agenda.

_-Genial ahora sube. _

-¿Cómo?

_-Humanos tontos que necesitan que les ayuden en todo_-Tlanahuatilli desplego sus alas y descendió hasta tomar el gorro de la chamarra de Jinoo (que dejo caer la patineta) y luego lo elevo hasta la azotea.

-¡Wow!-Jinoo no esperaba que el águila fuera tan fuerte.

_-Listo, ahora tengo una propuesta que hacerte._

-¿Propuesta?

_-Escuchaste bien, ¿recuerdas la crisis que tuvo la tierra de los juguetes cuando el juguete guerrero se volvió malo?_

-Claro que sí.

_-¿Pues qué crees? Podría ser que una crisis similar a esa ocurriera en el mundo real._

-¿Otro juguete malvado atravesara nuestro mundo para tratar de destruirlo?

_-Me temo que podría ser algo peor que un juguete._

-Eso suena malo.

_-Y lo es, pero por cada mala noticia hay una buena._

-¿Cuál es la buena?

_-¿Conoces la leyenda de los guardianes?_

-No.

_-Genial, tratamos de salvar al mundo y él nos ha olvidado._

-Lo siento-Jinoo no supo porque se disculpó, solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

_-No te preocupes, aunque esto hará mi trabajo más largo_-Tlanahuatilli comenzó a relatarle la leyenda, Jinoo quedaba más fascinado con cada palabra, que olvido por completo la rareza de ese encuentro.

-¡Increíble!

_-Sí, lamentablemente el mal nunca muere realmente y temo que se está alzando de nuevo, lo hemos visto, la guerra de los cryptids es un motivo muy grande._

-¿Guerra de los que?

_-¿No recuerdas que unas criaturas extrañas invadieron algunas ciudades?_

-No.

_-Olvide que tú vives en tu mundo-Jinoo sonrió ante el comentario._

-Espera, ¿Cómo que olvide? ¿Has estado vigilándome?

_-No nos salgamos del tema._

-Pero…

_-Al tema, bueno, si el mal se vuelve alzar, no habrá la defensa suficiente, a menos que los guardianes renazcan y amigo mío, tú podrías ser uno de ellos-_mientras que otros se llenaron de preguntas al oír estas palabras. Jinoo inmediatamente se emoción, abrazo al ave y dijo que si-_¿No quieres saber por qué te elegimos a ti?_

-No, ¡Pero amaría ser un guardián!

_-Bueno, es entusiasta_-saco de su bolsa de piel otra piedra pero esta era azul metálico, a Jinoo le pareció conocida-_No es la misma pero al menos te has identificado_-le entrego la piedra a Jinoo, que la sintió muy…

Cool.

-¡Genial! ¿Y esto como me ayudara?

_-Cuando el momento llegue_-sin embargo, el momento no tardó mucho en llegar, Jinoo era muy entusiasta, así que al entrar automáticamente en contacto con la piedra, no dudo en revelar su máximo poder, transformando a Jinoo en un tanque de guerra, por así decirlo. Su aspecto era similar al Thunder Megazord de la serie de Power Rangers, solo que sus colores eran azul y blanco, también llevaba puesto un casco similar al de Robocop.

-¡Wow! Todo se ve como en un videojuego.

_-Vaya eso fue más rápido de lo que pensaba_-entonces el suelo comenzó a crujir, no soportaría el peso de Jinoo transformado por mucho tiempo.

-Oh no-Jinoo.

_-Vuelve a tu forma original._

-¿Cómo?-Jinoo se ponía más alarmado, el techo no resistiría mucho.

_-Te transformarte por que estabas emocionado, ahora intenta lo contrario, la transformación varía mucho con sus emociones y sentimientos_-gracias al miedo que Jinoo sentía al saber que podía destruir la juguetería, pudo volver a su forma humana.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca.

_-Sí, demasiado, pero aun así estoy asombrado, serás un buen guardián._

-Gracias.

_-No me agradezcas, ahora es hora de que conozcas a los otros._

-¿Otros?

_-Sí, con un guardián no será suficiente._

-¿Y cómo son los demás?

_-Velos tú mismo, ¿conoces Derry?_

-Creo que sí, ¿no es esa ciudad que está a tres horas de aquí?

_-El mismo, ahí encontraras a los otros, pero antes necesito que pases a recoger a un amigo en Blithe Hollow._

-¿Recoger?

_-Por si no lo notaste ahora puedes convertirte en un robot gigante._

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

_-¿Ya viste tu muñeca?-_Jinoo vio que en su muñeca había un reloj de muñequera azul.

-¿Con este reloj?

_-Míralo bien_-el chico obedeció y miro más atentamente el artefacto, no era un reloj, aunque si tenía su forma, pero en lugar de tener los números alrededor y las manecillas, tenía un pedazo de la piedra en el medio-_Solo girara a la derecha._

-¿Seguro?

_-Discúlpame, tú tienes el juguete, yo las instrucciones, ¿capiche?_-Jinoo lo miro confuso_-¿Entendiste?_

-Sí.

_-Genial, ahora amigo mío_- de su bolsa saco un polvo blanco, parecido a la tiza-_Buen viaje y nos estamos viendo_-le arrojo el polvo a Jinoo, quien cerró los ojos cuando el ave le aventó el polvo, cuando volvió abrirlos, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba más en la azotea de la tienda. Ahora estaba en un bosque.

-¿Quién eres tú?-escucho detrás de él, Jinoo se dio la vuelta y vio a Norman que estaba sentado, con excepción de su cabello, todo parecía normal.

-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto Norman sorprendido, Jinoo literalmente apareció de la nada, "un águila de colores y ahora niños que aparecen de la nada, a veces me pregunto si no estaré realmente loco" se dijo a sí mismo, después de su encuentro con Tlanahuatilli se sentó de nuevo junto al árbol y empezó a mirar la piedra por un largo rato.

-¿Cómo qué?-Jinoo no entendía nada de la pregunta.

-¿Cómo apareciste así de repente?-Norman se puso de pie y se acercó a Jinoo.

-¿Aparecí así como así?-Jinoo empezó a repasar lo sucedido, y con todo lo ocurrido hasta ese día no, ya no le pareció extraño.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Jinoo sin razonar mucho, relato su historia tal y como había ocurrido, sin pensar en lo que Norman pensara e ignorando el hecho de que era un total extraño, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero en cuanto se mencionó al águila y la piedra, Norman supo que no mentía. Para terminar Jinoo señalo el reloj y le explico como él creía que funcionaba-No puede ser-respondió cuando había terminado de contar su relato.

-¿Qué pasa?-era hora de que Norman hablara e hizo prácticamente lo mismo que Jinoo, contar. Para terminar le enseño la piedra que Tlanahuatilli le había dado-¡Es como la mía! Bueno como era.

-Él dijo que la piedra revelaría mi verdadero poder, al parecer tú lo lograste.

-Sí.

-¿Te importaría hacerme una demostración?-era muy curioso, a pesar de que solo se conocían como diez minutos, ya parecían amigos de toda la vida.

-Seguro-a Jinoo no le importaba alardear, un pequeño cristal en forma rectangular que protegía a la piedra, en la parte de abajo tenía una pequeña abertura, Jinoo solo tuvo que impulsar hacia arriba, para tener acceso a la piedra. Luego solo la giro a la derecha y era de nuevo el robot de dos metros.

-¡Wow!-Norman dio un paso para atrás y cayó al tropezarse con una rama, la piedra se le cayó de la mano y Jinoo se rio-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡Olvídalo!-dijo levantándose y recogiendo la piedra-Mejor dime como te transformaste en eso-lo señalo por completo.

-Bueno recuerdo que esa ave me dio la piedra y yo me sentí emocionado, por saber que podía ser un héroe y pelear con los malos, ¿me entiendes?

-Si el sueño de todo niño.

-Supongo que tú también quieres lograrlo-dijo Jinoo haciendo diversas posiciones para presumir su nueva forma.

-Digamos que tal vez.

-Bueno, ya te dije como yo me transformé, deberías intentar lo mismo.

-Al parecer tú lo lograste por, por-todo el mundo odia eso, tienes una idea pero no sabes cómo formularla. Norman suponía que la transformación de Jinoo se había dado debido al entusiasmo del chico por volverse un superhéroe, la fuerza de un sueño, era eso lo que lo había transformado.

¿¡Pero vaya desde cuando Norman tenía esos pensamientos?!

Se sorprendió a si mismo con esta pregunta, al darse cuenta de su descabellada observación sintió que su cerebro había salido de su cabeza y otro había entrado y de nuevo su cerebro normal entraba. Y todo eso en cuestión de segundos.

Pero bueno hora de volver al asunto importante.

"Si él pudo transformarse por eso, tal vez yo también"-pensó, con todas sus fuerzas en ese deseo que todos los niños tienen, el de ser un héroe, volar, disparar rayos láseres, pelear contra los maleantes, salvar al mundo.

Pero Norman no era un chico aficionado a los superhéroes, él era más de zombies, películas de terror y cosas por el estilo.

"_Hay más poder en ti del que crees"_.

¿Qué querían decir? ¿Se las habría dicho a él también? ¿O era todo una mala broma? ¿Cómo eso podría ser una broma? ¿Y qué tal si se habían equivocado?

Si eso debía ser, lo habían confundido, si, ¿el un guardián? Ja claro, era más fácil pensar que Alvin se graduaría alguna vez.

"Oye tu"

"¿Que, quién?"

"Soy yo tonto, tu conciencia"

"¿Mi conciencia?"

"O tu voz interior como prefieras decirme"

"Bien, ¿y qué quieres?"

"Lo que quiero es que dejes de pensar y actúes"

"Habla en español"

"Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, si lo quisieras ahora mismo estarías transformado"

"Hablas como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo"

"Recuerda, más poder en ti del que crees, eso quiere decir que todo depende de ti, solo tienes que decirlo, que aceptarlo, confía en ti mismo"

"¿Estás hablando en serio? Yo soy por mucho el menos indicado para este trabajo, estoy seguro"

"Claro que no, tienes desconfianza en ti mismo, ese es el problema, pero bueno creo que podemos tratar algo distinto"

"¿Distinto?"

"Así es, ¿recuerdas a Aggie?"

"¡Claro que la recuerdo!"

"Genial ¿recuerdas que tú la salvaste? ¿Recuerdas cómo te hace sentir la sensación de que ella está descansando en paz y feliz junto a su madre gracias a ti? ¿Qué tu salvaste al pueblo entero?, te hizo sentir feliz y contento, Ahora imagínate, con esos poderes, a cuanta gente podrías salvar, inocentes, civiles, si quieres no lo hagas por ti, pero hazlo por una buena causa, ayuda al mundo"

Norman no podría creer que su mente pensara así, ni siquiera sabía si seguía siendo, el.

En ese punto su conciencia tenía razón, las vidas que podía salvar y proteger, esa idea le gusto, poder hacer… algo. Algo importante. Además la oportunidad de ser un guardián era algo genial.

"Deja de pensar y hazlo"

Su voz interior le hablaba de nuevo, y tenía mucha razón, Norman apretó mucho la piedra con sus dos manos, cerró los ojos y pensó, en salvar a esas personas, en Aggie, en su familia, en sus amigos, maldición, no se podría describir todo lo que Norman pensó es esos momentos.

Y finalmente ocurrió la transformación, su piel se había tornado verde y un poco transparente, llevaba un extraño uniforme que se parecía mucho al nuevo traje de Superman presentado en _"El Hombre de Acero"_ solo que también era verde (solo un poco más fuerte) no tenía capa y el símbolo en el pecho era diferente, en lugar de una "_S"_ gigante, era un fantasma, el clásico, el que fácilmente se podía hacer con una sábana con dos círculos cortados. Jinoo que estaba admirándose a sí mismo volteo a ver a Norman.

-¡Vaya esa águila no mentía!-entonces recordó lo demás que Tlanahuatilli le había dicho, debían ir a Derry.

-¡Bueno, sin duda me veo extraño!-Norman-Pero-reunió todas sus fuerzas y se concentró.

"Espero que esto funcione, sea lo que sea que haga"

Y en unos momentos desapareció de la vista de Jinoo.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!-Jinoo.

-¿No puedes verme?

-No.

"Invisibilidad, veamos qué más puedo hacer"

Norman intento algo nuevo, pero volvió hacerse visible, al parecer aun no podía controlar totalmente sus poderes.

-Te veo de nuevo.

-Vaya, no me digas.

-Así que te vuelves invisible, veamos qué puedo hacer yo-como si fuera un experto, Jinoo hizo que de su espalda se abrieran dos compuertas, una en el lado derecho y otra en el izquierdo y salieran dos ametralladoras-Me gusta-su pierna derecha se abrió una pequeña abertura donde se encontraba el mango de una espada, pero solo eso, no estaba la hoja.

-¿Y eso que hace o qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez se active con la voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, solo se me ocurrió.

-Pues, inténtalo.

-Espada-inmediatamente la hoja salió disparada.

-Increíble.

-Sí, pistola-la espada se convirtió en una escopeta-¡Asombroso! ¡Conviértete en algo más!-pero esta vez no hubo cambio.

-Tal vez deberías ser un poco más específico.

-Bueno, ¿En un hacha?-esta vez sí se convirtió en el hacha-¿Cañón?-nada, Jinoo intento otras mil cosas pero no se volvió a transformar en nada-Es inútil.

-Bueno, es mejor que nada.

-Si-aunque no estaba muy convencido.

-Me toca de nuevo.

"Los fantasmas pueden flotar y yo al parecer tengo algunos de su poderes, veamos qué puedo hacer ahora"

Norman doblo las rodillas y se llevó ambos brazos a los costados.

"Creo que así lo hacen, ahora vuela"

Los pies de Norman comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, no volaba, pero si flotaba, iba ascendiendo a una velocidad "media" y movía los brazos y piernas como si fuera un ave que estaba a punto de caer, Jinoo no pudo evitar reírse.

"Soy nuevo en esto no me critiques"

Y luego su velocidad aumento a un nivel considerable, Norman no podía controlarlo así que comenzó a ascender y ascender.

"Para, para, para"

Tenía miedo y mucho, ahora se encontraba en una situación muy peligrosa, si seguía elevándose a esa velocidad pronto estaría en el espacio y se convertiría en un verdadero fantasma. Empezó a repetir en su cabeza, para, para y dio resultado, el problema ahora era que descendía para que su cara se estrellase directamente con el suelo.

"Cálmate y haz lo que sea"

Mientras caía estiro los dos brazos y trato de volver a elevarse, logro controlar su vuelo, así que cambio la dirección en la que su rostro se hiciera puré en el suelo hacia los árboles. No había tomado en cuenta que aún no dominaba el vuelo por completo y que ahora chocaría con las ramas de los árboles.

"Al menos no dolerá tanto"

Mantuvo los brazos estirados y cerró los ojos, esperando a sentir las ramas golpeándolo en la cara y una que otra provocándole un pequeño rasguño, pero no. No sintió nada de nada, volvió abrir los ojos y vio que estaba atravesando todo.

"Como un fantasma"

Decidió que era hora de terminar con todo eso, pero no sabía cómo.

"Veamos, piensa"

No tuvo tiempo ya que su pecho se estrelló con una rama, el poder de atravesar las cosas se había ido y ahora caía, no estaba a una altura extremadamente alta, así que no sufrió lesiones graves.

"Para ser la primera vez no estuvo mal"

Jinoo apareció en ese momento y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y Norman la acepto.

-Gracias-Norman.

-De nada, oye, después de que caíste paso algo muy extraño.

-¿A si?

-Sí, cuando te estrellaste y comenzaste tu caída unas líneas amarillas formaron un cuadrado alrededor de ti, luego me dieron exactamente la ubicación de donde estabas, aunque solo eran unos metros.

-¡Vaya!

-Lo sé, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Yo necesito un manual de instrucciones-ambos rieron y luego se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Jinoo recordó lo que tenían que hacer.

-Necesitamos ir a Derry.

-¿Derry? ¿La mini-ciudad?

-Esa, el ave me lo dijo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el tigre ese?

-¿Tigre?

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-No-Norman le explico lo del toque de queda ya que Derry estaba solo a una hora de Blithe Hollow-Vaya, esto me asusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Demasiadas coincidencias.

-Sí, este es el día más raro de mi vida.

-Y algo me dice que apenas está por iniciar, ¡Y es viernes por la tarde!

-Pero bueno, ¿iremos a Derry?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo? Tu puedes volar pero yo no.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu forma humana y yo te llevo volando?

Jinoo acepto, pero muy rápido Norman también regreso a su forma humana y Jinoo también volvió a ser humano. Mientras que la primera vez el miedo había limitado su transformación, ahora era porque sus cuerpos se estaban acostumbrando a tener toda esa energía en ellos. Ahora que ninguno de los dos podía usar los poderes (por más que intentaban activarlos con los relojes no funcionaba) Por suerte Norman tuvo una idea, podían ir a su casa y ahí el tomaría su bicicleta, podía aguantar una hora pedaleando, lamentablemente un nuevo problema salió a relucir, no podía llevar a Jinoo.

-Como desearía tener mi patineta-Jinoo.

Y como por acto de magia la patineta que Jinoo había dejado caer cuando Tlanahuatilli lo había elevado hasta la azotea cayó del cielo y golpeo a Jinoo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-Norman soltó una risa-¡No te rías!

-¡No puedo evitarlo!-de haber visto la expresión de Jinoo cuando el juguete lo golpea, comprenderían porque Norman reía tanto.

-¡Olvídalo y vallamos de una vez a tu casa!-entonces Norman dejo de reír, al recordar que tenían un obstáculo muy grande por delante, su hermana.

_Salida rápida:_

Norman condujo a Jinoo hasta su casa sin problema alguno, aunque se encontraron a Alvin y su pandilla en el camino, lograron pasarlos sin ningún problema, Norman agradeció que no se toparan ni con Salma, ni con Neil, pues seguramente pensarían que los estaba cambiando. Cuando llegaron al hogar de Norman, él le indico a su compañero que se ocultara en unos arbustos cercanos y esperara hasta que el saliera para poder iniciar la marcha hacia Derry. Jinoo accedió aunque no de muy buena gana.

Norman entro a la casa, se dirigió al patio trasero, donde se encontraba la bici, la tomo junto con su casco que estaba tirado en el suelo a un lado de ella.

"Listo, sin ningún problema"

-¿Norman?

"Cante victoria demasiado pronto"

Su hermana Courtney estaba en la puerta, con una mano sostenía su celular y con la otra un esmalte de uñas.

-Eh, hola Courtney

-¿Para qué sacas tu bici?-raramente la usaba, solo cuando tenía que recorrer distancias largas.

-Eh…pues veras yo tenía ganas de usarla porque, ya sabes, no es bueno dejar las cosas olvidadas ¿no?-la mirada de Courtney lo decía todo.

-No engañas a nadie pequeño gusano-Norman comprendió que solo había una manera de salir de ahí.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me dejes ir?

-El próximo viernes hay una fiesta y quiero ir, pero como sabes tengo que cuidarte.

"Claro, ayer por la mañana armo un alboroto solo para ir a esa fiesta"

-Entiendo.

-Dirás que fui la mejor niñera que este mundo haya visto y nada más.

-Hecho-Courtney se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"No fue tan difícil"

Cuando llego a la calle, se montó en su bici, se dirigió al escondite de Jinoo y le dijo que saliera.

-Eso fue rápido-Jinoo mientras se quitaba unos trozos de hoja de su cabello.

-Sí, también a mí me sorprende.

-Bien, vámonos a Derry.

-¿Derry?-la voz provenía de la casa, ambos voltearon a ver y vieron que Courtney estaba en la entrada de la casa, su mirada decía enojo, preocupación y asombro. Norman supo que era hora de salir.

-¡Corre!-Norman pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Jinoo lo seguía.

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia segura, Jinoo dijo:

-Oye tu hermana es sexy.

Norman que seguía yendo al frente, se detuvo y lo miro.

-Es la verdad-Jinoo, Norman decidió que era mejor ignorarlo y seguir el camino-¡Pero no te enfades!

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar porque Courtney había salido tan nerviosa. Y por esto ninguno de los dos pudo saber, que era porque un mensaje había llegado al celular de la adolescente, en el cual decía:

"_**No se acerque a Derry, el pueblo está bajo ataque estado de alerta máxima"**_

**Antes de que me critiquen escuchen, ya sé que Kur nunca fue un guardián y que este fic tenga posiblemente un millón de errores históricos, pero, es fanfiction. **

**FAN-FICTION. **

**Ficción de fans.**

**También los espacios de tiempo serán un poco confusos, por ejemplo Lilo y Stich se desarrolla en el 2002, Los Sábados Secretos del 2008 al 2010, El viaje de Chihiro en el 2001 Juguete Guerrero en el 2005, Coraline en el 2009, ParaNorman en el 2012, mientras que Hermano Oso y Como entrenar a tu dragón son las más viejas, así que para el fic se mueven todos estos espacios de tiempos. Para que todos puedan tener una edad más cercana y similar.**

**Si, muchas casualidades.**

**Así que espero que puedan perdonarme esos pequeños detalles, jejeje.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**¿Qué debería pasar ahora?**

**¿Qué no?**

**¿Qué si?**

**Háganmelo saber todo, pero si no les gusta nada, les pido por favor que se ahorren el criticarme y simplemente, dejen de leer, si ya sé que es una mierda, ¿pero qué?**


End file.
